gible dads
by Axletia Rosonetis
Summary: The Sinnoh Elite Four make the best parents. Twoshot.
1. Chapter 1

_sons_

Cynthia crouched down on the ground, eyeing her surroundings as if she were about to strike at something. Towering above and next to her, Diantha looked confused, wondering just what kind of scheme her girlfriend was coming up with now. They were in the outskirts of Solaceon Town, in some old farmhouse that was owned by an old couple. The couple took care of rehabilitating Gible who had been injured fighting in the mountains, so naturally they and Cynthia were good friends. (Well, no, Cynthia was good friends with just about anyone she met, Malva aside.)

The Gible occupied the barn as well as the farmhouse, and about twenty of them were in the latter right now, in the same room, staring at them as if they were a couple of Oran Berries. Cynthia stared at them back the same way, her palm outstretched as if she was asking them to pay up some money or whatever pokemon used as currency. She and the Gible had been in this position for about five minutes now, and they were both starting to make Diantha worry. Only a little, though, she reminded herself, for she remembered a conversation earlier with Drasna. Often dragon-specialized trainers and dragon-type pokemon performed certain rituals or gestures in order to solidify their bonds, as the pokemon usually accepted only those that they deemed worthy. Diantha wanted to assume that this was one of those instances.

After another five minutes, Cynthia finally stood up to her full height, grinning and triumphant. She pointed to Diantha, who couldn't help but blush. "Di, we should consider adopting some children," she finally said.

"Oh! Ahh, dearest, that's a really big step! Ah…"

Her blush heated up stronger across her face. It wasn't like they had only known each other for a couple of weeks or months. They had established a relationship where proposing an engagement or pre-engagement was certainly possible. But to think about children already…whether before or after a marriage, adopting children was a big step. She knew Cynthia would be a great dad, since she was both good with little children and pokemon, but was this a right direction between the two of them?

She silently shook her head to herself. No, she had to trust her partner. It wasn't like they were adopting anybody _today_. "Well, Cindy, it's certainly a consideration," she continued. "Would you want a boy or girl?"

Cynthia just stared at her. "Boy? Girl? They're _all_ my children!"

"Wha-?…"

And she was crouched down again, cackling happily as she pointed to one of the Gible. "That's my son," and she pointed to the Gible next to him, then the one next to her, "and that's my daughter, and that's my son, and that's my son…."

She kept pointing to each of the Gible, naming off her sons and daughters. Diantha put her hand to her face and rubbed her nose. Well, this was unexpected. "No, dearest, we don't have room for all of these Gible."

"Don't worry, babe, I got a place! Lucian has a spare library he doesn't use all the time. They'll be happy there."

"We can't expect Lucian to be happy with twenty Gible in his spare library- um…Cynthia?"

But her girlfriend was already running towards the exit, the twenty Gible racing after her. She couldn't help but stifle a giggle. Well, the unexpected wasn't always bad.

* * *

 _(Original notes: cynthia is gible dad)_

 _Originally written January 3rd, 2016 on tumblr. This was cute. I'm finally getting to stuff from this year, yay._


	2. Chapter 2

_winning_

Lucian cradled the fussing Gible in his arms. It had been about a week now since Cynthia had dumped about twenty Gible in his spare library in the eastern wing of the League's living quarters, and as expected, it was a nightmare. Twenty screaming, boisterous Gible, all eager to play and rip up whatever their little teeth and hands could reach. Already some of his favorite novels were ripped up to shreds. (An angry phone call to Cynthia did not assure him that they would be immediately replaced, either.) If he kept these pokemon in his library any longer, his beautiful, spare library might end up being utterly destroyed.

And Cynthia would pay. Sometimes he thought that, like the Gible, she was just _itching_ for a fight.

This Gible he held was the worst, or at least he dubbed it as the worst at first. He was very clingy, following Lucian wherever he went within the building, and whenever they were in close contact, the Gible loved to chew on his hair. His long, well-maintained hair was now a pokemon's chew toy. For the first few days, Lucian tried everything to make the Gible stop – water bottles, playpens, and firm language – but nothing worked. There was also the matter of if Lucian left him alone too long, he would start screaming incessantly until he picked it up and consoled him, something that was learned quickly after the first night.

But he found that this little buddy wasn't bad at all. He left Lucian's books alone, settling only for his hair and one of the little seat cushions that was against his rocking chair. As long as he kept away from the books, that made this Gible an angel.

So now they rocked, and instead of his hair, Gible gently gnawed on Lucian's suit sleeve instead. Lucian wasn't too worried about it, since he'd make Cynthia pay him back every cent eventually…but then there she was, stumbling into his library and tracking mud behind her. Typical. Shifting himself straight in his seat, he pressed against his glasses and raised an eyebrow at her. "It looks like you started the party without them?" he asked, gesturing his head to the other Gible, who all began to run towards her.

She was wearing a pair of mud-stained overalls and some tennis shoes that were soaked in mud. It hadn't even rained for several days. But there she was a mess, like often, grinning as wide as her little friends. "Yeah. Heh," she chuckled awkwardly, scratching her head. "Yeah. Made some mud puddles for these little angels. Thought they could use some fresh air. Wanna join us?"

"Not unless you're planning to clean my floor right now."

Cynthia rolled her eyes. "It's just a floor, Lucy. _Live_ a little."

"Diantha wouldn't allow mud all over _her_ floor, would she?"

"Well…no. She'd be kinda mad…but she'd understand! Damn!" The woman puffed her cheeks and opened the door from whence she came. "Fine. I'm gonna find Flint, and we're gonna have _so much fun_ without you! You'll see!"

"Right. Well, I'm gonna read _The Castelia City Times_. Don't expect me to clean up after you two, either."

"Who said anything about cleaning up?"

They stared at each other in silence. Gible wiggled under Lucian's arms, and he gently set him down on the floor, where he toddled over to the rest. Finally Cynthia broke the gaze, raising a fist above her head. "Well, this has been an awkward convo, so I'm gonna head out. Adventure, my sons!"

She ran out, the Gible following after her like a Tauros stampede. The last one was Lucian's buddy, who stopped and looked at him with wide, teary eyes. Lucian shook his head, grabbing the nearest newspaper to him and holding it up by his side. "Gonna read. You go have fun."

"Gi-Gible…"

Gible went back to him and grabbed at his pants. Sighing, Lucian smiled at him and patted his head. "I'm not much for…for whatever Cynthia does. She likes doing a lot of what you guys do. So go ahead. You'll have fun with her."

"Gible Gible!"

He jumped onto Lucian's lap and chomped at a lock of his hair, flailing happily. The man just shook his head and slumped in his chair. It looked like he had just officialy usurped one of Cynthia's sons.

It looked like a victory to him.

* * *

 _(Original notes: nothing relevant)_

 _Originally written January 5th, 2016. When I began the year, I told myself I'd write more. And I guess I've written more than last year. But it's not enough. Never enough. I need to write more with Sinnoh characters in general, though._


End file.
